<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satu by cumicumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820831">Satu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi'>cumicumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blank Period, Canon Setting, F/M, Fluff, Smut, playing with color paintings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Awalnya mereka hanya melukis bersama—sampai Ino iseng mengoleskan cat di pipi Sai. Detik berikutnya, mereka saling kejar-mengejar, balas-membalas mengotori wajah, rambut, sampai ke baju. </p><p>Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Entah bagaimana setelahnya, Ino sudah menemukan dirinya membentur lantai kayu, dibawah kuasa pemuda itu—berbagi candu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="t_head hbox">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hbox">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p><strong>disclaimer:</strong> semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto<br/><strong>warning:</strong> Canon-setting. Typos. Possible OOCS. <strong>Mature scene. Contain Smut (not that graphic, tho)</strong></p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Satu</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Kau dan aku—satu..."</em>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ino Yamanaka menutup daun pintu dengan punggungnya hingga menimbulkan suara klik pelan yang menggema.</p>
    <p>Begitu tubuhnya telah sempurna masuk ke dalam, netra kembarnya yang sebiru samudra langsung disambut oleh pemandangan ruang tamu yang senyap. Kursi-kursi tak berpenghuni, lukisan yang dipajang berjajar, televisi tak menyala dan lampu-lampu menggantung yang memantulkan cahaya samar.</p>
    <p>Diantara remang yang tercipta, ada satu ruangan yang tampak berbeda.</p>
    <p>Letaknya di paling ujung—namun dari tempatnya kini, ia bisa melihat bahwa ruangan itu justru adalah ruangan paling terang diantara yang lain. Menandakan adanya kehidupan yang bersemayam disana.</p>
    <p>Maka tanpa keraguan lagi, dia pun melangkah pasti. Menyusuri koridor, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara-suara gaduh berarti. Pintu di ruangan itu dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga tidak menyukarkan Ino untuk menyelinap tanpa suara ke dalam.</p>
    <p>Ruangan itu memang tak terlalu besar, terkesan lenggang karena tak banyak furnitur yang menjejali.</p>
    <p>Alasnya terbuat dari kayu, dindingnya berwarna putih bersih.</p>
    <p>Detik begitu Ino menginjakan kaki, aroma tajam cat dan tinta langsung menyambut indra penciumannya. Sementara indra penglihatannya dimanjakan oleh lukisan-lukisan yang menghiasi di berbagai sudut.</p>
    <p>Ada yang telah selesai terpoles, ada pula yang baru setengah jadi. Ada yang digantung, namun ada beberapa lukisan sengaja diletakan bertumpuk dan disandarkan ke dinding. Ada juga yang masih dibiarkan berdiri di<em> easel-</em>nya masing-masing.</p>
    <p>Sofa berwarna abu-abu diletakan tepat dibawah jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Jendela yang biasanya menjadi akses utama bagi sinar mentari untuk masuk, memandikan ruangan sunyi itu dengan bias-bias teriknya.</p>
    <p>Disampingnya, terdapat meja kayu panjang yang di atasnya terdapat jar-jar yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Berisi kuas-kuas aneka variasi, cat dan tinta warna-warni, dibersamai oleh gulungan-gulungan yang disusun rapi.</p>
    <p>Ruangan ini terasa begitu personal bagi pemiliknya. Si pemilik memang selalu berusaha menjaga ruangan ini tetap rapi. Ruangan yang seolah telah menjadi teritori mutlaknya sendiri—yang tak bisa sembarang orang masuk begitu saja.</p>
    <p>Akses masuk hanya diberikan kepada orang-orang yang <em>istimewa.</em></p>
    <p>Namun ruangan milik seseorang ini mulai terasa familiar bagi Ino, berkat dari seringnya ia melakukan kunjungan kemari. Ia mulai meletakan jejaknya, meletakan kepimilikannya disana—tanpa sadar.</p>
    <p>Ino sudah sangat hafal dan tak asing dengan ruangan ini. Aroma, tata letak, hingga segala hal yang ada di dalamnya.</p>
    <p>Termasuk pemandangan seorang lelaki yang tengah menghadap ke arah jendela, duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi dengah sebuah canvas tersangga easel di hadapan. Sosok itu duduk membelakangi dengan punggungnya yang kokoh. Lengan baju hitam yang dikenakannya sengaja ia gulung sampai ke siku. Satu tangannya mengenggam kuas, sementara satunya lagi menyangga <em>palette</em> kayu.</p>
    <p>Seulas senyum lembut membayang, menyambut pemandangan yang terlalu familiar di mata.</p>
    <p><em>Dia</em> yang memang hampir tak pernah melewatkan satu hari saja tanpa melukis di studio kesayangannya ini.</p>
    <p><em>Dia</em> yang sedari tadi Ino cari keberadaannya.</p>
    <p>Senyum lembut yang sedari tadi tersungging kini mulai berubah arti. Bibirnya menukik dan sorot matanya berkilau jahil.</p>
    <p>Ino mulai berjalan mendekati, sembari mengkalkulasi suara gesekan yang mungkin ditimbulkannya.</p>
    <p>Sembari mendekat, Ino semakin bisa melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas. Bagaimana tangannya dengan lugas menari di atas kanvas. Bagaimana ia membubuhkan warna demi warna di setiap ruang. Bagaimana kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan untuk mengamati detail-detail goresan.</p>
    <p>Semakin mendekat, Ino pun mengubah langkahnya lebih pelan. Beruntung, dia tampaknya masih belum menyadari kehadirannya karena masih terfokus dengan lukisannya.</p>
    <p>Begitu gadis Yamanaka itu benar benar berada tepat di belakang punggung tegapnya, kedua lengan itu lantas terjulur. Merambat untuk menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.</p>
    <p>"Tebak siapa," bisik gadis itu di telinga.</p>
    <p>Pemuda itu seketika itu juga menghentikan gerakan memolesnya. Satu tangannya yang mengenggam kuas pun diturunkan.</p>
    <p>"Hmmm," suara gumaman rendah itu meluncur, "Siapa ya?" Lelaki itu menurut saja, sengaja mengikuti permainan Ino walau masih dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya yang seperti biasa.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Tentu saja Sai hanya bersandiwara.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Tak ada keraguan bahwa ia pasti bisa menebak dengan mudah. Bahkan Ino bertaruh dia pasti sudah mengetahui kehadiran Ino semenjak ia memapakan kakinya di rumah ini.</p>
    <p>Meskipun Sai bukan ninja tipe <em>sensory</em> seperti Ino, nyatanya lelaki itu punya kepekaan indra yang luar biasa. Mungkin hasil dari pengalaman menjalankan misi-misi pengintaian yang dulu diembannya.</p>
    <p>Ino hanya terkekeh merdu. Kedua tangannya sengaja dilepaskan, mengeser tubuhnya sampai ia akhirnya hadir di periperal Sai,</p>
    <p>"Hai," sapanya dengan ceria, diikuti oleh senyuman yang terkembang lebar.</p>
    <p>Kepala Sai tertoleh ke arah gadis jelita itu, dan secara otomatis kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut untuk melengkungkan senyum. Senyum yang selalu dilemparkannya secara khusus untuk Ino seorang.</p>
    <p>"Melukis lagi?" Gadis itu justru bertanya.</p>
    <p>"Ya," sahut Sai singkat. Ia kembali mengangkat kuas yang tadi sempat ia abaikan, kembali melanjutkan menyapukannya di atas kanvas.</p>
    <p>Ino melirik ke sana kemari, kemudian iris birunya terjatuh pada sebuah kursi tak terpakai yang diletakan menempel dinding. Kursi itu kurang lebih memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan yang diduduki oleh Sai saat ini.</p>
    <p>Maka atas dasar itulah, ia menarik kursi itu dan mendudukan dirinya disana, sengaja ingin mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Sai untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana pemuda itu berkarya.</p>
    <p>Salah satu hal yang disukainya untuk menghabiskan waktu ya memang ini—menemani dan mengamati kekasihnya itu melukis. <em>Apa saja.</em> Ino tak begitu peduli objek apa yang hendak dilukis Sai. Ia hanya mengagumi dan suka dibuat takjub akan bagaimana pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menuangkan imajinasinya di atas kertas.</p>
    <p>Kedua kakinya disilangkan, dan Ino meletakan sikunya disana untuk dapat menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Desahan nafas panjang pun terlepas.</p>
    <p>Ino <em>terkesima.</em></p>
    <p>Melihat bagaimana lihainya jari-jari kurus itu bergerak. Mengamati Sai yang tampak begitu fokus untuk menghasilkan mahakarya sempurna. Kedua alisnya berkerut serius, matanya menatap lurus, sementara jarinya meliuk-liuk di kanvas tanpa ragu.</p>
    <p>Kali ini Sai tengah mengekspresikan dirinya dengan melukis pemandangan desa Konoha jika dilihat dari atas. Sketsa di atas canvas itu tertoreh sebegitu detailnya, sampai ke detail terkecil. Ino bahkan bisa melihat ilusi goresan itu tampak seperti nyata-hampir seperti aslinya. Seperti ia seolah benar-benar sedang terbang dan melongok ke bawah untuk melihat pemandangan desa Konoha dari ketinggian sekian.</p>
    <p>Ino masih mengamati dalam kebisuan, bagaimana Sai lantas mulai menjumput cat dari <em>palette</em>-nya untuk lalu ia sapu ke hamparan angkasa. Setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh Sai terlihat memukau, bagaimana kuasnya terayun, menorehkan warna demi warna di atas sketsa.</p>
    <p>Ino tahu Sai baru akhir-akhir ini mulai bereksprimen dengan warna. Sai biasanya memang lebih suka meninggalkan sketsanya dengan tinta hitam. Memang sih, lukisannya sudah indah dan tampak hidup meskipun hanya dituangkan dalam sketsa tanpa warna.</p>
    <p>Namun Ino kekeuh ingin memperkenalkannya dengan warna-warna.</p>
    <p>Ino ingin Sai merasa lebih bebas untuk menuangkan ekspresi dan perasaannya melalui jutaan warna yang bisa ia pilih. Mempadu-padankan dan memainkan kombinasi warna sebegai wujud refleksi rasa.</p>
    <p>Menurut Ino, hal itu bisa dijadikan sebagai salah satu media belajar bagi Sai untuk lebih mengenali emosinya melalui spektrum warna. Ino tentunya ingin membantu Sai untuk bisa mengeskplorasi emosi-emosi yang selama ini ia represi dalam-dalam.</p>
    <p>"Kau tidak bosan hanya melihatku saja?"</p>
    <p>Suara <em>baritone</em> itu menarik Ino dari lamunannya, membuat kepalanya spontan tertoleh.</p>
    <p>Meskipun bola matanya sama sekali tak bergeser dari lukisan di hadapan, Sai ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan.</p>
    <p>Ino mengerjap, tersenyum kemudian. "Ah tidak. Aku memang suka saja mengamatimu menggambar," ucapnya santai, "Ngomong-ngomong apa judulnya?" Ino bertanya sembari menggidikan dagunya ke arah canvas yang baru setengah jadi dipoles oleh Sai.</p>
    <p>Sai langsung menghentikan gerakan lengannya. Lehernya bergerak untuk menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Aku tidak punya judul," aku Sai dengan nada netralnya yang biasa.</p>
    <p>Kening Ino terkenyit sedalam-dalamnya, "Tidak ada? Masa sih?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengamati lukisan Sai dengan seksama. "Yang aku tahu, pelukis itu biasanya memberikan judul untuk lukisan mereka kan? Setiap karya yang mereka hasilkan pasti punya nama,"</p>
    <p>"Tapi aku memang tidak punya," Air muka Sai tampak bingung sekarang. Alisnya terkenyit tak paham, "Lukisan ini memang tidak mempunyai nama, seperti yang sudah-sudah,"</p>
    <p>Ino tampak sungguhan terkejut, "Eh?"</p>
    <p>"Aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun memberi nama untuk lukisan-lukisanku," Bahu pemuda itu pun naik, acuh tak acuh.</p>
    <p>"Tapi kenapa?" Gadis itu bertanya penasaran, "Maksudku, memangnya kau tidak merasakan apapun ketika menggambar?"</p>
    <p>"Tentu saja aku merasakannya," Sai menatapnya lurus, "Aku kan sangat suka menggambar,"</p>
    <p>"Nah!" Ino menjentikan jarinya yang lentik di depan wajah kekasihnya, "Biasanya seniman itu kan memberi nama lukisan mereka. Bisa dari apa saja, misalnya dari apa yang kau gambar, siapa objekmu," ia sempatkan melirik Sai yang dengan khidmat menyimak penjelasannya, "Atau dari apa yang kau pikirkan dan kau rasakan saat menggambarnya,"</p>
    <p>Ino mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk melanjutkan, "Coba deh, apa yang kau rasakan saat menggambar lukisan ini?" Ia lagi-lagi menggidikan dagunya ke canvas yang ada di depan Sai.</p>
    <p>Pemuda itu tampak berpikir, tangan diletakkan di dagu. "Eum... mungkin... perasaan seperti... <em>damai</em>?" Ia merespon lamat-lamat, berpikir keras. "Perasaan nyaman seperti... <em>eum</em>... seperti di rumah?"</p>
    <p>"Nah, itu dia!" seru Ino dengan riang. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, "Contohnya seperti itu, kau bisa menamai lukisanmu ini sebagai <em>'Rumah'</em>, misalnya. Berdasarkan dari apa yang kau rasakan,"</p>
    <p>"Ah begitu," Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun gerakannya terhenti, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. Alisnya terangkat ingin tahu menatap Ino disampingnya, "Tapi memangnya harus ya menamai lukisan begitu?"</p>
    <p>"Errr... tidak juga sih, terserah kau juga mau menamainya atau tidak," Ino meringis, "Tapi bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau kau punya nama untuk setiap lukisanmu? Jadi semua bisa lebih bermakna," Si pewaris Yamanaka itu menambahkan, berharap lelaki itu akan mempertimbangkan sugestinya.</p>
    <p>"<em>Souka</em>," gumam Sai, menagangguk-angguk mahfum, "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba," ia membuat kesimpulan. Tak lupa memberikan seulas senyum lembut untuk Ino di sisinya, yang dibalas dengan senyum serupa.</p>
    <p>Sai mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat gambarnya dan kembali terpekur dalam imajinasinya, sedangkan Ino membiarkan keheningan menyusup lagi diantara mereka.</p>
    <p>Memang sepertinya agak mengherankan menemukan Ino yang biasanya ceria dan terkenal cerewet terbisu untuk waktu yang lama. Ia biasanya menemukan 'ketenangan' dan koping stressnya dengan bercengkrama, bercerita ini itu dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan hening berkepanjangan.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Namun saat ini berbeda.</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>Anehnya</em>, Ino merasa amat sangat nyaman. Walau mereka tak menyambung kata atau bertukar konversasi. Walau mereka tak merajut cerita apapun jua.</p>
    <p>Membiarkan keheningan datang melingkupi, sesekali ditemani oleh suara konstan gesekan kuas dengan permukaan kanvas.<em> Ino bisa menemukan ketenangannya disana.</em></p>
    <p>Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat menikmati keheningan ini. Ia sama sekali tak masalah jika hanya menemani pemuda itu melukis, bahkan walau sampai beberapa jam ke depan.</p>
    <p>Namun semakin ia memperhatikan Sai, ada sebuah ide yang tiba tiba muncul di kepala. Semakin mendesak, hingga tak tahan untuk tak disuarakan.</p>
    <p>"Eh Sai, kau masih ada canvas lagi tidak?"</p>
    <p>"Tentu saja ada," jawab Sai tanpa ragu. Ia menyelesaikan dulu mewarnai pepohonan, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Ino, jelas heran, "Tapi untuk apa?"</p>
    <p>Ino tersenyum cerah. Wajahnya berseri-seri, sekejap mengingatkan Sai akan mentari dengan bias-biasnya yang benderang di pagi hari,</p>
    <p>"Ayo kita kolaborasi lukis!" seru Ino dengan semangat.</p>
    <p>Sai yang mendengarnya perlu berkedip beberapa kali untuk mencerna apa yang diutarakan sang kekasih barusan.</p>
    <p>"Kau? Mau melukis?" Ia bahkan sampai harus menanggalkan ujung kuasnya dari poles-polesan warna yang masih separuh jadi. Atensinya kini sepenuhnya disita oleh Ino yang masih senyum-senyum saja. Kedua mata Sai menyipit, skeptis. "Memangnya kau bisa?"</p>
    <p>Ino berubah cemberut, bibirnya dikucir imut. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, menantang, "Begini begini, aku juga punya jiwa artistik loh,"</p>
    <p>Sai sebenarnya masih sangsi, namun ia tetap bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil satu canvas kosong seperti yang diminta Ino. Lukisannya yang baru setengah jalan harus mengalah dulu sepertinya.</p>
    <p>Ia berjalan ke seberang ruangan, mengambil sebuah kanvas berukuran agak besar-karena kalau tidak salah Ino bilang mereka akan melukis kolaborasi-ukuran 80x100. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil easel sebagai penyangga.</p>
    <p>Ia membawa keduanya ke hadapan Ino, diletakan persis bersebelahan dengan lukisan yang tengah dikerjakannya. Setelah selesai men-setting kanvas di atas dudukan, Sai menoleh kepada Ino untuk menunggu instruksi.</p>
    <p>"Terima kasih," ujar sang gadis dengan tulus, disertai oleh senyum simpul.</p>
    <p>Saat Sai menawarkan variasi kuas untuk dipilih sebagai perangkat, Ino menggeleng cepat. Rambut pirangnya yang digerai bebas ikut terayun karenanya, "Kita tidak akan membutuhkan kuas. Metode melukis yang akan kita gunakan lain dari yang lain," jelasnya dengan antusiasme yang kentara. Ia mendongak ke arah Sai, bertanya, "Kau pernah dengar<em> finger painting</em>tidak?"</p>
    <p>Alis Sai naik beberapa senti, "<em>Finger painting</em>?" ulangnya.</p>
    <p>"Iya," Ino mengangguk, kemudian menambahkan, "<em>Finger painting</em> atau metode melukis dengan jarimu,"</p>
    <p>Dahi Sai kini mulai berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa, "Memang bisa?"</p>
    <p>"Bisa!" sahutnya cepat, menggebu-gebu dengan semangat, "Makanya sini akan aku tunjukan," Ino mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Sai mengerjap beberapa kali—terpana.</p>
    <p>Sai menurut saja. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan Ino yang tengah meraih pensil untuk membuat sketsa halus di atas canvas yang seputih mega. Setelah selesai, ia menuangkan cat warna hijau dan merah ke bagian <em>palette</em> yang tersisa. Gadis itu pertama menyolek cat merah dengan telunjuknya, kemudian menggoreskannya. Telunjuknya digesek selaras mengitari bulatan.</p>
    <p>Setiap gerakan yang dihasilkannya terlihat begitu anggun di mata Sai.</p>
    <p>Lama-kelamaan, goresan goresan itu mulai membentuk objek yang lebih jelas—Ino nampaknya tengah membuat kelopak bunga.</p>
    <p>Sai yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati kontan bertanya, "Bunga apa yang kau gambar itu?" Jujur, ia cukup familiar dengan beberapa jensi bunga—hasil dari didikan Ino setiap Sai menyempatkan berkunjung ke toko bunganya. Namun untuk yang satu ini bentuknya asing, jadi ia tak bisa menebak apa.</p>
    <p>Ino menolak untuk memecah konsentrasi, maka ia pun menjawab tanpa sedikit pun mengerling, "Bunga <em>carnation</em> merah," jawabnya, sembari masih menekuri lukisan jemarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kali ini bagian kelopaknya telah selesai terlukis.</p>
    <p>"<em>Carnation</em> merah?" Mata Sai menyipit, seperti tengah berpikir, "Artinya apa?"</p>
    <p>"<em>Passionate love.</em> Melambangkan besarnya cintamu kepada orang itu," Ino berganti mengambil cat hijau dengan kelingkingnya, kemudian menggoreskannya secara vertikal—memanjang untuk membuat tangkainya, berikut dengan satu helai daun yang menyerta, "Selain itu," tambahnya,</p>
    <p><em>"Carnation</em> merah melambangkan hasrat yang menggebu. Betapa kau menginginkan orang itu..." Ino mendesahkan jawabannya, membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.</p>
    <p>Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Sai lurus-lurus dengan sorot tak terbaca.</p>
    <p>Obsidian bertemu biru laut.</p>
    <p>Biru laut yang lalu mengunci obsidian-nya lekat-lekat, memakunya di tempat.</p>
    <p>Sorot mata Ino begitu intens hingga membuat Sai mulai merasa... <em>gerah?</em></p>
    <p>Perasaan Sai saja atau bukan, tapi entah kenapa ruang studionya tiba-tiba terasa lebih...<em>panas?</em> Suhu ruangan mendadak melonjak naik tanpa aba-aba.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Sorot Ino terlalu... kompleks untuk dibaca.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Dan Sai takut ia justru yang salah menerjemahkan.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sebelum Sai semakin terbawa ke asumsi yang menjadi-jadi, gadis itu memutusnya dengan bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana lukisan <em>finger painting-</em>ku? Bagus kan?" Ino menatapnya penasaran, binarnya penuh harap</p>
    <p>Sai menelan <em>liquid</em> tawar yang dihasilkan kelenjar di dalam mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia paksa logika mengambil alih. Kini tetapan matanya berubah mengkritisi, seolah Ino adalah muridnya dan ia adalah guru seni yang tengah memberi penilaian.</p>
    <p>"Seperti lukisan anak-anak di akademi," selorohnya tanpa basa-basi, setelah beberapa saat.</p>
    <p>Ino bereaksi dengan menyikut perutnya, tidak terima. Dan Sai sengaja menahan senyum gelinya.</p>
    <p>Sai hanya bercanda, tentu saja. Bahkan walau hanya goresan abstrak tak berpola, apapun yang dibuat oleh Ino akan selalu tampak indah di matanya.</p>
    <p>Sai sekarang sudah mahir melontarkan godaan dan candaan. Dan itu seolah berubah menjadi hobi barunya untuk menggoda Ino selagi ia bisa. Ino dibuat kesal sekaligus gemas disaat bersamaan.</p>
    <p>"Nah kau coba juga dong. Jangan komentar saja," tantang Ino tak mau kalah, kedua lengannya disatukan di depan dada.</p>
    <p>Sai mengangkat bahunya, menerima tantangan Ino tanpa komentar. Ia menjumput cat dengan jarinya kemudian menggambar rerumputan untuk melengkapi gambar Ino barusan.</p>
    <p>Sai memang hanya membuat goresan-goresan rumput di sekitar bunga carnation merah-nya, namun tetap saja sentuhan sederhananya mampu membuat lukisan itu jadi berkali lipat lebih indah. Bunga<em>carnation</em> merah yang tadi hanya berdiri sebatang kara kini tampak lebih hidup dengan paduan hamparan padang rumput luas yang mengelilingi.</p>
    <p>Ino meringis payah. <em>Yah, tangan seniman memang berbeda sih.</em></p>
    <p>Namun dara jelita itu enggan menyerah. Ia kembali mengotori jarinya dengan cat, berdiri bersisian dengan Sai, begitu dekat hingga kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan ketika bergerak.</p>
    <p>Jari-jemari kedua insan itu saling menggores, kesana-kemari untuk menuangkan fantasi dalam balutan warna-warni. Mereka berkerjasama, berkolaborasi untuk membuat karya seni hakiki.</p>
    <p>Sekon demi sekon berlalu. Atensi Ino mendadak bergeser ke samping, mengobservasi figur Sai yang tengah berkonsentrasi. Iris birunya tak kuasa mengamati paras rupawan sang pria jika dilihat dari satu sisi.</p>
    <p>Sai terlihat begitu menawan walau hanya tampak samping.</p>
    <p>Alisnya yang hitam menekuk dan oniks-nya terpaut. Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa cela. Bibir bagian bawahnya lebih tebal, sesekali digigiti tanpa sadar. Kebiasaan Sai ketika sedang terfokus pada sesuatu di hadapan.</p>
    <p>Semakin lama ia menatap, sebuah ide jahil sekelebat muncul di otak cemerlang Ino. Ia melirik Sai dan <em>palette</em> kayu yang diletakan di kursi secara bergantian, menimang-nimang.</p>
    <p>Tekadnya semakin membulat, dan Ino pun memantapkan niat. Ia menjumput cat berwarna ungu dari sana, sengaja mengambilnya agak banyak.</p>
    <p>Sambil menahan kedutan senyum jahil yang hendak muncul di bibirnya, Ino secepat kilat mengusapkan tiga jemarinya di pipi Sai, sebelum lelaki itu sempat menghindar.</p>
    <p>Sai sontak menoleh ke arahnya, Ino terkikik geli melihat satu pipi pucat lelaki itu kini ternoda cat ungu, membentuk 3 buah goresan asal. Ia terlihat seperti Naruto dengan tiga kumis khasnya sekarang.</p>
    <p>Sai yang masih diliputi kekagetan hanya bisa mematung di tempat, manik hitamnya mengedip-edip lugu, menatap Ino yang tampak sangat terhibur. Kerut-kerut samar mulai hadir di keningnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada Ino, meminta penjelasan.</p>
    <p>Alih-alih menjawab, Ino malah makin keranjingan. Kikikan Ino makin meninggi kala ia berhasil mengambil kesempatan dari Sai yang masih terbengong, untuk mengotori dahinya yang terkenyit dengan goresan horisontal. Ino makin menjadi-jadi. Tawanya mulai mengisi.</p>
    <p>Dan melihat gadis itu begitu berseri dan bersemangat menjahili, membuat Sai tergilitik untuk turut berpartisipasi.</p>
    <p>Entah bagaimana selanjutnya, detik tatkala Ino mengedipkan mata, tiba tiba pipinya sudah ikut ternoda cat begitu saja.</p>
    <p>Ino terperangah untuk beberapa saat, kepalanya tertoreh ke arah Sai tidak percaya. Ia sungguh tak mengantisipasi ini.</p>
    <p>Sekali lihat, Sai memang tampak biasa saja, bahkan kau bisa merasa ragu apa ia benar-benar yang melakukannya.</p>
    <p>Air mukanya senetral biasanya, ia bahkan nampak acuh tak acuh-namun Ino tak mudah dikelabuhi. Apalagi ketika ia bisa menangkap senyum samar-samar yang membayangi. Begitu pula dengan binar matanya yang kini berkilau-kilau jahil.</p>
    <p>Itu cukup menyakinkan Ino bahwa pemuda itu memang pelakunya, dan ia kini tengah menuntut balas.</p>
    <p>Tawa Ino lantas menggema, mengultimatum dalam hati, '<em>Oke baiklah. Ini perang!'</em></p>
    <p>Ino memasang kuda-kuda, dan berkat kelihaian ninja-nya, ia berhasil mengotori Sai lagi walau pria itu sempat berusaha menghindar. Sai dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di bibir, tentu saja tak akan tinggal diam. Ia hendak membalas lagi—namun Ino tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlari pergi. Sai tentu tak menyerah begitu saja, maka ia pun ancang-ancang mengejar, lengkap dengan tangan ternoda cat.</p>
    <p>Detik berikutnya dua insan itu saling kejar-kejaran. Balas membalas mengotori wajah, rambut, lengan, bahkan hinga baju-apapun yang bisa teraih oleh tangan mereka. Sesekali suara tawa dan pekikan nyaring sang gadis mengisi setiap sudut ruang ketika si pria berhasil mendapatkannya.</p>
    <p>Walau hanya bermain-main saja, keduanya adalah sama-sama ninja, yang mana punya kemampuan ekstra untuk menghindar dari musuh. Menyelinap di antara barang-barang, melompati sofa. Tentu saja permainan kecil-kecilan ini menjadi tak mudah, beruntung mereka tak menabrak furnitur apapun ketika berlarian mengejar.</p>
    <p>Pekikan tak pelak meluncur dari bibir Ino ketika Sai akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya, layaknya mangsa. Terlebih ketika ia bisa merasakan dua tangan lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya erat. Secara otomatis menodai perut dan pinggulnya yang tak tertutup kain dengan cat. Ino yang terengah perlahan-lahan membalik badan, masih dalam kungkungan lengan pemuda itu.</p>
    <p>Ino meletakan keningnya dengan pemuda itu, menikmati proksimitas diantara keheningan yang meraja dan hembus nafas yang memburu. Sepersekian detik dihabiskan oleh sepasang kekasih itu dalam bisu.</p>
    <p>Jari jemari lentik Ino yang masih ternoda cat perlahan terangkat, ujungnya menelusuri garis wajah Sai dengan khidmat. Cat yang belum mengering itu menyisakan noda dalam jejaknya.</p>
    <p>Sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi lebih intens. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua rahang Sai dan ia usap-usap permukaan kulit yang nyaris tanpa cela itu dengan ibu jarinya.</p>
    <p>Usapan Ino di wajahnya mendobrak rasa hangat dan nyaman yang membuncah, hingga Sai mulai membiarkan dirinya terlarut, turut menutup kedua matanya dan menerima segala sentuhan penuh afeksi yang dibawa gadis itu. Sentuhan Ino tak dinaya mampu menenangkan jiwa dan raganya.</p>
    <p>Melihat Sai yang menikmati sentuhannya membuat sudut bibir Ino mau tak mau mengurva. Hasrat perlahan demi perlahan memberontak. Ino tak kuasa untuk akhirnya membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu, mencari kontak sebanyak-banyaknya.</p>
    <p>Bibirnya mengklaim kuasa atas bibir Sai. Satu tangannya memegangi dagunya, sementara tangannya yang lain melingkar di leher si pemilik jutsu choju giga sebagai pegangan.</p>
    <p>Sai yang mulai mahir menyambut stimulus, merespon cepat. Pegangannya di pinggul Ino spontan mengerat. Ia memiringkan kepala untuk memberi Ino ruang untuk menjamah bibirnya lebih dalam. Ino merespon antusias dengan mengajak bibir Sai beradu, saling mengejar dan menjelajah setiap rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibir. Bibir yang bertaut mesra seolah tak cukup, gigi dan lidah pun juga diadu. Menyapu permukaan bibir satu sama lain.</p>
    <p>Kedua tangan Ino merambat, dari lengan, menuju bahu hingga ke surai hitam Sai yang sehalus satin diantara sela jemari. Pemuda bersurai sehitam tinta itu membalasnya dengan mencengkram kedua sisi tubuh Ino dengan kukunya yang terlapisi cat, menariknya semakin dekat hingga hanya tersisa dada dengan dada. Ino sempat khawatir, dengan posisi sedekat ini, Sai akan bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.</p>
    <p>Ino merasa ciuman ini makin membuat kedua kakinya melemah, seiring dengan nafas dan oksigen yang menjerit untuk dipenuhi. Lututnya serasa tak kuat lagi menopang dengan gempuran sensasi yang menggelitik. Maka ia pun mendorong pemuda itu untuk berbaring di atas lantai kayu yang dingin—mengurungnya di tempat.</p>
    <p>Tautan itu baru terpisah ketika paru-paru akhirnya menjerit, memaksa mereka mengambil jeda untuk meraup udara banyak-banyak.</p>
    <p>"Apa kau..." suara serak pemuda itu mengudara, diantara deru nafas yang mendera, "Apa kau mau—"</p>
    <p>"<em>Ya</em>," Ino membalas tanpa keraguan, menyatukan dahinya dan pemuda itu, berbagi hangat dan sentuhan,<em> "Ya, lakukan saja,"</em> jawabnya penuh urgensi.</p>
    <p>Apa mau dikata. Nafsu sudah terlanjur membutakan logika.</p>
    <p>Sai mengerti.<em> Sangat mengerti akan maksudnya.</em></p>
    <p>Detik setelahnya, Ino bisa merasakan lelaki itu kembali menawannya, bersamaan dengan fabrik rok-nya yang disibak terbuka. Mengekspos kakinya dengan sempurna. Kedua tangan familiar itu merambat, menelusuri setiap bagian kulit yang bisa dijamah.</p>
    <p>Pelan tapi pasti, pakaian mulai dilucuti. Satu per satu. Berceceran di atas lantai kayu.</p>
    <p>Sai dan Ino bisa merasakan hawa disekitar mereka memanas secara drastis, pun dengan suhu tubuh mereka seiring mereka berbagi kontak, kulit ke kulit.</p>
    <p>Sai mengerang tertahan di mulut sang kekasih, kala dirasakannya Ino memainkan tangannya di dada bidangnya. Turun ke bawah dengan gerakan seduktif, menelusuri dan merasakan deretan <em>abs</em> yang menghias perut porselen Sai. Setelah puas, kedua tangan itu kembali naik, kini berpindah untuk merasakan <em>biceps</em> Sai yang kokoh dan tegas, meremasnya penuh apresiasi.</p>
    <p>Seketika itu juga raga Sai seolah tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi, maka ia pun mengambil kendali. Tautan bibir yang terjalin pun terpaksa terlepas, mengakomodasi Sai untuk lantas mengambil dominasi dengan membalik posisi. Sai berbalik menindih tubuh Ino dengan raganya. Gerakan itu begitu tiba-tiba, tahu-tahu saja Ino sudah dibaringkan di atas lantai kayu dengan kedua lengan Sai yang memerangkapnya.</p>
    <p>Ino mengerang rendah, sempat membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk memberikan akses pasokan udara—yang ternyata membuka jalan bagi sesuatu yang lain untuk merambah masuk. Sai melesakan lidahnya ke rongga mulut kekasihnya, meringsuk dan menulusuri segala yang ada di dalamnya. Ino hanya bisa mendesahkan nafas dalam ekstasi.</p>
    <p>Sebenarnya Ino diam-diam menyukai ini.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Ino menyukai Sai yang agresif seperti ini.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Ia hanya mendapatkan momen-momen langka seperti ini setiap mereka bercinta. Diantara nafas memburu, seprai yang kusut tak berbentuk, ceceran pakaian di atas lantai, dan suhu ruangan panas yang menjadi saksi bisu.</p>
    <p>Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya, lagipula.</p>
    <p>Sai boleh saja memiliki kesulitan dalam mengekspresikan diri, namun itu tidak menghapus fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang ANBU.</p>
    <p>Dia tentunya mengerti, bagaimana cara memuaskan birahi. Ia sudah cukup ahli karena beberapa kali harus melakukan misi seduktif di masa lalu.<em> Seduction mission</em> yang ia lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari target misinya. Seks yang dilakukan hanya semata-mata untuk kepentingan misi dan kepuasan biologis. Tanpa rasa. <em>Kosong makna.</em></p>
    <p>Namun yang ini <em>berbeda.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Dengan Ino... semua terasa berbeda.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Ino yang saat ini terlentang di atas lantai kayu studio-nya-teritorialnya. <em>Polos.</em> Begitu terbuka tanpa terhalang apapun jua.</p>
    <p>Memberikan Sai izin untuk menikmati keindahannya dari ujung kepala hingaa ujung kaki. Dengan helai-helai rambut panjangnya yang menyebar ke sana kemari, seolah menjadi alas Ino untuk membaringkan diri. Ia terlihat seperti seorang jelmaan dewi.</p>
    <p>"Apakah aku... boleh mewarnaimu?" tanya Sai lamat-lamat, ketika akhirnya pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Yang tersisa adalah sisa saliva dan hembus nafas tak beraturan.</p>
    <p>"Apa?" Alis Ino terangkat, namun ketika Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ternoda cat yang mulai kering—Ino mulai mengerti. Maka ia pun mengangguk, dengan kedua pipinya yang menyembulkan semburat kemerahan. Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman.</p>
    <p>Pemuda itu bangkit, Ino menahan diri untuk tak melenguh kecewa karena kehilangan hangatnya tubuh lelaki itu. Ia melihat Sai membawa catnya ke lantai, kemudian mencelupkan jemarinya ke dalam tabung. Ino menggigit bibirnya, gugup namun penuh antisipasi.</p>
    <p>Sai akan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai <em>canvas-nya</em>sekarang.</p>
    <p>Bukan canvas putih tanpa cela yang biasa ia jadikan media—kini permukaan kulit Ino yang akan ia jadikan sarana penuang imajinasi.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Ia akan membuat sebuah masterpiece di tubuh gadis itu.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sai memilih warna ungu sebagai warna pertama. Alasannya adalah karena ia tahu ungu adalah warna favorit gadis itu. Ia ingin membungkus tubuh indah itu dengan warna kesukaan Ino lebih dulu.</p>
    <p>Jemarinya mulai bergerak menjelajah tubuhnya. Alhasil Ino bergidik, merasakan bagaimana sensasi dingin <em>liquid</em> cat yang disapukan di atas permukaan kulitnya.</p>
    <p>Sai membawa cat ungunya menari di atas kulitnya yang mulai terasa <em>panas.</em> Dari abdomen lalu pindah ke punggung, menelusuri tulang belakangnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lihai. Mengusap, membelai, mencari—bahkan berakhir di kedua aset bagian belakangnya-meremas, penuh gairah dan urgensi. Ino membalas dengan mendesah panjang, menikmati segala perlakuan Sai di atas tubuhnya.</p>
    <p>Setelah puas dengan warna ungu, Sai mengambil warna lain—kali ini biru dan kuning. Biru mengingatkannya dengan mata ekspresif milik Ino. Kuning melambangkan rambutnya yang sewarna bulan. Lagi-lagi Sai membawa tangannya untuk menjamah, menjadikan Ino canvas dan memandikannya dengan campuran warna ungu, biru lalu kuning. Dari ujung pundak hingga ke ujung kaki.</p>
    <p>Sorot mata Sai mulai berkabut nafsu, seiring sekon demi sekon berlalu, "Kau ingin warna apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak.</p>
    <p>Ino membuka matanya, nafasnya mulai sedikit terengah. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, ia akhirnya menjawab, "Hitam,"</p>
    <p>Sai tampak tertegun untuk beberapa saat, "Kenapa hitam? Hitam kan—"</p>
    <p>"Karena hitam adalah <em>warnamu</em>," sahut Ino tanpa keraguan berarti, "Aku ingin dirimu ada di seluruh tubuhku,"</p>
    <p>Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil jejak warna ungu yang ada tubuhnya, kemudian menarikannya di kulit Sai, menyapunya dari leher hingga ke dada. Sai mendesah rendah.</p>
    <p>"Seperti warna kesukaanku yang terlukis di tubuhmu ini," tambahnya "Kau..." Ino mengangkat kepalanya, menawan rahang Sai dan menggigiti daun telinganya. Ia pun berbisik, dengan suaranya yang rendah namun mampu menusuk sanubari,</p>
    <p>
      <em>"...Milikku,"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Kalimat itu laksana pemantik. Mengirim jutaan sensasi mengaliri tubuh Sai. Ia gemetar mendengar desah lirih itu tepat tertuju di telinganya. Perlahan membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam sana, yang memaksa ingin menggedor keluar. Tubuhnya memanas, dan Sai tahu sia-sia saja untuk menahan semuanya.</p>
    <p>Sai hanya bisa menganggukan kepala, tak punya daya upaya selain patuh pada permintaan gadisnya. Ia menjumput warna hitam dari tabung catnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak, memandikan gadis itu dengan warna hitam. Warna kesukaannya.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Warna-nya.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Ino dalam balutan warnanya.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Seolah ia tengah meletakan kepemilikan atas gadis itu.</p>
    <p>Melihat gadis itu terlumur dengan warna hitam, membuat Sai terpana.</p>
    <p>Awalnya ia pikir hitam akan membuat cahaya seorang Yamanaka Ino redup. <em>Mati.</em></p>
    <p>Seperti ketakutan Sai ketika ia mulai singgah di kehidupan Ino. Tatkala Sai mulai lancang masuk ke hari-hari gadis itu. <em>Layaknya sebuah parasit.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Namun Ino berhasil menepis ketakutannya. Ia berhasil membuat hitam menjadi sesuatu yang majestik.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Hitam terlihat sangat bagus di tubuh gadis itu.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Harusnya Sai tahu, bahwa Yamanaka Ino, apapun itu— selalu bisa membuat segala hal menjadi bernilai estetika.</p>
    <p>Yamanaka Ino dengan segala semesta keindahan yang ia bawa. Keindahan yang tak pernah lekang untuk Sai puja.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ino tak tinggal diam. Sai melihatnya turut meraih tabung cat, balik melumuri tubuh tegap Sai dengan spektrum warna.</p>
    <p>Seperti apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan padanya—<em>memberinya warna-warni kehidupan.</em></p>
    <p>Tangan mereka yang terlumur car berlomba-lomba merasakan setiap inci kulit yang bisa dijangkau.</p>
    <p>Membelai, mengecup, menjamah—<em>menggilai</em> makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di depan mereka ini.</p>
    <p>Tangan-tangan itu mulai bergerak berani dan penuh urgensi, kecupan itu makin menjadi-jadi. Hasrat sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kabut nafsu membutakan naluri. Kini yang mereka cari hanya kepuasan diri.</p>
    <p>Titik-titik sensitif pun mulai terjamah—dan berakhir pada titik sensitif diantara kedua kaki sang gadis. Rasa tak sabaran makin mendesak.</p>
    <p>Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sai mencari destinasi yang akan membawa mereka menuju kenikmatan duniawi. Setelah mendapat anggukan, Sai mulanya mendorong perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, mengamati dengan khawatir Ino yang mengernyit dalam-dalam.</p>
    <p>Mereka melenguh keras bersamaan kala Ino berhasil melingkupi Sai <em>seluruhnya.</em></p>
    <p>Sensasi itu begitu memabukan, membawa mereka ke nirwana. Dinding-dinding itu berkontraksi, menjepitnya dengan erat, memaksa Sai hampir kehilangan akal sehat.</p>
    <p>Ino dengan kedua mata tertutup, dan kedua tangannya yang bermandikan cat meremas punggung tegap Sai sebagai pegangan. Ia mengambil tarikan demi tarikan nafas. Tangan-tangannya mewarnai punggung pemuda itu sembari ia mengambil waktu. Berusaha menyesuaikan tubuhnya di bawah sana yang terjalin dengan lelaki itu. Berharap rasa nyeri itu akan segera sirna.</p>
    <p>Sai membantunya dengan mendistraksi, tangannya menelusuri pinggang dan sisi tubuh Ino dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan tegas. Memanjakan dadanya di kedua titik sensitifnya. Usapan, gigitan, dan sapuan itu berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menggantikannya dengan kenikmatan tak tertahan.</p>
    <p>Kelegaan melingkupi diri, kernyitan di dahi itu segera menghilang kala akhirnya satu titik itu berhasil diraih. Sai mulai bergerak ritmis, mengejar kenikmatan yang dinanti-nanti.</p>
    <p>Saat Ino menjerit beberapa saat kemudian, Sai sadar ia telah menemukan<em> titik</em> itu. Ia mencengkram pinggang Ino dan membantu gadis itu untuk kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana. <em>Lagi, lagi dan lagi.</em> Entah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali.</p>
    <p>Suara erang dan desah nafas mereka memenuhi dan beresonansi. Bersahut-sahutan di antara dinding-dinding studio. Ino menemukan dirinya meminta, memohon untuk—<em>lebih cepat. Lebih keras.</em></p>
    <p>Mereka menikmatinya, berbagi rasa lewat tautan bibir sementara tubuh mereka di bawah sana saling bertemu dan menyapa. Mereka menikmati momen ini, bagaimana tubuh mereka terjalin dan melengkapi satu sama lain.</p>
    <p>Ketika gerakan Sai mulai melemah, dan Ino menjepit Sai makin erat—mereka menyadari puncak kenikmatan itu akan segera teraih. Kecupan demi kecupan mereka bagi sembari desah nafas itu mengiringi. Satu tumbukan keras lagi, dan Ino menemukan dirinya memeluk tubuh Sai makin erat, sengaja menggigit bahu kokoh pemuda pucat itu untuk meredam jeritan ekstasi ketika puncak kenikmatannya berhasil dia raih.</p>
    <p>Sai membuntuti belakangan. Ia balas memeluk punggung Ino, mendekapnya erat-erat. Suara geramannya dalam, menggema di antara dinding studio tatkala ia biarkan dirinya mencapai klimaks. Ia segera melepaskan jalinan tubuh mereka dan akhirnya, <em>melepaskan segalanya.</em></p>
    <p>Sesaat warna yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah <em>putih.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Semuanya putih.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Putih seperti ia baru saja dihempaskan di atas hamparan awan ketika kelegaan itu menyapa. Putih—putih nan suci layaknya bayi yang baru terlahir kembali. Putih yang seperti permukaan canvas tak ternoda. <em>Putih yang juga saat ini menghiasi tubuh Ino.</em></p>
    <p>Netra mereka yang dwi warna bersirobok, masing-masing tenggelam dalam jerat pesona.</p>
    <p>Ino menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kepala Sai, dan membawa dahinya yang terselimuti peluh mendekat padanya. Mereka membiarkannya beristirahat disana, sembari mencoba menetralkan nafas dan akal sehat. Tak menaruh peduli akan apapun, termasuk cairan-cairan yang bercampur di atas tubuh mereka—cat, peluh, dan <em>essence</em> dari kegiatan mereka barusan.</p>
    <p>"Kau," bisik Sai di sela nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan, "...sungguh menakjubkan,"</p>
    <p>Ino tersenyum letih, kemudian memberinya sebuah ciuman panjang,</p>
    <p>"Kita harus segera membersihkan diri setelah ini," gadis itu tertawa kecil, suaranya terdengar lelah, "Kita kotor sekali,"</p>
    <p>"Kau benar," sahut Sai. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menciumi tulang selangka Ino yang tak ternoda cat. Kedua sudut bibirnya lantas terangkat, menawarkan,</p>
    <p>"Mau melakukannya bersama?"</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ino yang menangkap sorot penuh arti Sai pun tersenyum makin lebar,</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Kenapa tidak?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Pemuda itu mendongakan kepala. Bola matanya yang sekelam angkasa malam memandang lurus-lurus ke depan.</p>
    <p>Pandangannya tak lepas dari satu lukisan baru yang baru saja ia pajang.</p>
    <p>Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia memang baru saja selesai menempelkan canvas berukuran 80x100 itu di dinding studio lukisnya. Lukisan itu terpajang sempurna, dikelilingi oleh lukisan-lukisan yang lain.</p>
    <p>Namun lukisan yang ini lebih istimewa. Karena ada tangan lain yang ikut andil disana.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Itu adalah hasil lukisan kolaborasi antara Ino dan dirinya yang mereka buat kemarin.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Lukisan itu menampilkan potret sebuah pemandangan alam, satu tangkai bunga carnation merah yang berdiri sendirian dikepung oleh padang rumput yang membentang. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dengan mata telanjang, dibandingkan dengan lukisannya yang lain, lukisan ini nampak sederhana saja. Minim detail dan komposisi warnanya juga tak sebaik biasanya. Bahkan mata elangnya bisa menemukan beberapa bercak cat tak beraturan dan jejak-jejak tangan di tepiannya.</p>
    <p>Lukisan itu bahkan belum sepenuhnya jadi karena mereka terlanjur <em>terdistraksi.</em></p>
    <p>Keping memori seketika menyapa, mengingatkannya akan bagaimana lukisan itu dibuat. Fragmen memori itu memandu kurva di wajah. Sebuah senyum nostalgia terlukis indah.</p>
    <p>Sai juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi judul lukisannya-untuk kali pertama. Ia akui cukup sulit untuk mencari nama yang tepat untuk lukisannya. Namun petuah gadis itu untuk memikirkan nama berdasarkan apa yang ia rasakan ketika melukis membuatnya bulat tekad.</p>
    <p>Setelah memikirkannya semalaman, Sai memutuskan untuk menamai lukisan kolaborasinya bersama Ino itu dengan judul—<em>Satu.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Satu.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>Satu</em>, karena itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan<em> finger painting.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>Satu,</em> karena itu adalah lukisan kolaborasi pertamanya—dua pelukis dalam satu medium canvas.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p><em>Satu,</em> karena lukisan itu menggambarkan satu bunga carnation merah yang berdiri tegak diantara padang rumput, hijau pohon dan dedaunan yang teduh.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p><em>Satu,</em> karena lukisan itu dilukis bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang mengisi relung hatinya.<em> Satu-satunya.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Satu—karena lukisan itu adalah saksi bisu, bagaimana dua insan manusia itu berbagi candu—</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>—bagaimana akhirnya mereka menjadi <em>Satu.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>fin.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u so much for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>